Double date part 3
this is the final part ryder and the paw patrol have to stop a rampaging wolf enjoy (ps no one gets hurt) part 3 soon chase and skye got back to the lookout and told ryder about it "this is serious we cannot have this mystery predator on the lose we must track it down before it hurts someone or pup" said ryder and guickly opened his pup pad and hit the button "paw patrol to the lookout", "ryder needs us" said the pups and quickly ran to the lookout and marshall as usaul crashed into everypup soon they were hoping of the elevator onto the lookout floor except for marshall who fell into ryder's arms. "opps sorry ryder" said marshall and walked over to the other pups which he crashed into them to "marshall!" said the pups "sorry guys" said marshall. "hehe okay pups down to bussieness skye and chase were walking last night and saw a hugh creature it could have been a coyote or a wolf pups i need you to go and investigate this will take the entire paw patrol" said ryder "alright paw patrol is on a role" and they all went to their vehicles, soon they were on the road chase was checking the forest, zuma and skye were checking the sea,rubble was checking the mountians, rocky checked the dump, and marshall his super bowl. soon chase got wind of something and followed the scent to a cave near the deepest part of the forest and saw in the cave some yellow eyes. "uh oh those are the same yellow eyes skye and me saw" said chase "then that must be the wolf ulp" said ryder they stood completly still until a voice said "lookout" and something darted past them and grabbed some kind of wire thing on the ground and bit its head off, "AHHH A SNAKE!!!" yelled chase " you guys okay" said the dog " yes but i did not see that snake there i was busy worring about the wolf with glowing yellow eyes" said ryder " that was me i was just watching you guys" said the pup "but we saw you last night skye and me" said chase "i know i was looking for snakes and watched you walk by you stopped and said that i was a big creature or something then ran off" said the pup "oh sorry" said chase "its okay i was hunting snakes anyways so i was leaving anyways"said the pup "hey um whats your name?" asked ryder "im crow" said the pup " okay crow how about coming back to the lookout with us for a minute" asked ryder "well since i was invited i cannot say no" said crow "okay lets go" said chase and hopped into his vehicle "come on crow you can ride with me" said ryder " okay mister uh"said crow "its ryder" said ryder "okay thanks mister ryder" said crow later back at the lookout "hey crow i have a question to ask you" said ryder " yes mister ryder" said crow ryder whispers in his ear "that be an honor sir" said crow "ok ill call the other pups and tell them the good news" said ryder later all the pups hopped off the elevator "pups i have an announce ment to make our newest member to the paw patrol" said ryder "who is it" asked chase "its crow and he will be an exterminating-pup" said ryder "wow cool" said skye "welcome to the paw patrol crow" said chase "thank you guys" said crow our newest member to the paw patrol the end Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Demoinsion: S-CXS-120